Firewhiskey
by gracehazel
Summary: One-shot, Hermione and Ginny walk into Grimmauld Place to a very drunk Harry and Ron. Just a bit of Post-war fun.


"Fucking hell" Hermione Granger shouted as she walked into the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, Ginny Weasley trailing behind her. Butterbeer bottles littered the floor and a mostly empty bottle of firewhiskey was on the coffee table. Ron and Harry stared at her in horror.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I've never heard you curse before" Ron laughed and Harry joined in. Ginny rolled her eyes and snatched the firewhiskey from the table. She took a long swig and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Might as well join them Hermione, they're obviously sloshed" she smirked at her astonished friend before jabbing Harry in the chest.

"I cannot believe you lot, we leave you alone for three hours and—"

"You're so pretty Mione" Ron slurred, making Hermione blush.

"That is completely beside the point Ronald" she huffed and closed her eyes to count to ten.

"well done Ron, now she's going to hex us" Harry said rather loudly.

"I can hear you" Hermione said before taking the firewhiskey from Ginny.

"Hermione, we're having fun" Harry whined.

"yeah, come on Mione, it's all fun here" he grinned at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you lot win" she said and took a giant swig, making her friends cheer.

"This is the best thing we've ever done mate" Harry said, patting Ron on the arm and looking over at where Ginny and Hermione were taking turning changing the other's hair colour. Hermione was sporting electric blue and Ginny a dark Slytherin green.

"I agree, offing Voldemort was a close second" he grinned making Harry laugh.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed before getting up and pointing her want directly as his face, sending a charm that made his black hair transform into a white blonde Mohawk.

"Oh, do you like it better this way?" he grinned while running his fingers through it, "I look like Malfoy if he went punk"

"Hmm how do you know I don't fancy privileged gits" she smirked and sat on Harry's lap.

"You were very clear about what exactly you fancy last night—"

"Alright, that's enough of that" Ron said very loudly, "I'm sitting right here"

"So sorry little brother, I forgot there were virgin ears present" this made both Ron and Hermione blush and Harry laugh.

"Don't tease him" Harry loudly whispered into Ginny's ear, "let's go upstairs and leave these two alone, you never know they might resolve some of the tension" Ginny snickered and popped off of Harry's lap. She scampered up the stairs, Harry laughing behind her. He sent Ron a conspiratorial wink before disappearing from view.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she answered tentatively. Even though Hermione didn't get drunk very often, she still was able to keep most of her wits about her and Harry's playful teasing about sex embarrassed her more than she cared to admit.

"Can you charm your hair back to normal?" Ron squeaked. Hermione laughed and flicked her wand towards her head, returning it to its bushy brownness and effectively banishing the awkwardness. A high-pitched squeal interrupted their laughter.

"Do you reckon they kept their hair like that?" Ron chuckled and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Knowing them, probably" Hermione answered, settling into Ron's lap, "I never thought Harry would ever get like this"

"What? Unabashedly randy for my sister?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"No…well yes, but more that I never knew he could be so light-hearted" Hermione sighed, "I'm so happy"

"For them? Me too, but it's still bloody weird. He's lucky Bill and Charlie don't stop by more often or he would be hexed into the next century" Hermione laughed in response.

"I'm happy for all of us Ron. I'm happy he's finally able to let go and I'm happy that I'm here with you" she threaded her fingers through Ron's hair and traced the freckles on his cheeks with her other hand, "I really love you" she whispered. Ron's cheeks flamed and his ears turned red, but he smiled broadly.

"I love you too, Hermione" he said and kissed her thoroughly. This lasted several minutes, eventually leading to them moving to Ron's room. Hermione had divested herself of her shirt and her trousers, leaving her standing in her knickers at the foot of Ron's bed.

"Bloody hell" Ron groaned, making Hermione laugh.

"Of all the times you've said that, this is by far my favorite" she chuckled. Ron reached for her at the same time she reached for him. Hermione knocked her head on Ron's shoulder and they both were reduced to tears of laughter.

"Just take your clothes off Ronald" she shrieked, a little louder than necessary.

"Yeah Ron, take your clothes off!" Harry shouted from the next room; Ginny's giggles echoing through the thin walls.

"Fuck right off, Harry!" Ron shouted clutching a laughing Hermione.

"That's the idea mate!" Harry responded. Ron picked up his wand and cast the strongest silencing charm he knew on the room.

"There, we should be alright then" Ron grinned and tore his shirt off, "Where were we?" he asked Hermione. She responded by kissing him, her hands trailed to his trousers and she tugged lightly on them. Understanding her, he broke the kiss and took them off.

"Are you sure, love?" he whispered and Hermione nodded enthusiastically, her hair bouncing around her face. Ron reached for the waistband of her underwear and the rest of the night was filled with many more laughs and a few other sounds that Harry and Ginny were not privy to.

When Harry woke the next morning, his vision was clouded by the auburn haze that is Ginny's hair. She was kissing him too, so he wasn't much paying attention to what he could see. Breaking the kiss, he sat up and held her face in his hands. Ginny straddled his hips.

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're just looking particularly beautiful this morning" he commented.

"You're barmy, and besides you can't see anything without your glasses" she smirked.

"True, but you know you're fit" he shot.

"I do, but you can keep reminding me if you like" she bent down for another kiss and Harry's hands went to her hips.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, can you perhaps brush your teeth before it goes any further?" Harry smirked. Ginny rolled over and got off the bed, donning her dressing gown in the same movement.

"Oh of course, anything for you dear" she said. Needless to say, nothing was continued after she brushed her teeth.

When Hermione woke up, she was mildly confused at where she was for a second. Orange filled her vision as well, but not the lovely colour of Ron's hair, rather the ghastly shade of the Chudley Cannon's banner that Ron had hung from the ceiling. She had thought that maybe when Ron moved in with Harry he would have grown out of his obsession with the worst team Britain had ever seen, but Ron had assured her the Quidditch was not something one 'grew out of'. Hermione was also mildly shocked at her lack of clothing but when she turned over and saw Ron snoring beside her, his lips turned into a soft smile, she was flooded with the memories of the night before. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she moved to pull the quilt up to cover her chest. Ron's hand suddenly shot out to stop her.

"No, you don't have to do that" he murmured, his eyes still shut. She smiled.

"You're gorgeous Hermione, don't forget that" he said drowsily.

"So are you Ronald" she whispered, but Ron had already fallen back asleep. Hermione sighed happily and put on her own dressing gown. She ambled down to the kitchen where Ginny was putting water in the kettle.

"Hello Hermione" Ginny smiled at her.

"Where's Harry?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry I left him upstairs in a precarious situation" Hermione cringed and sat down at the table where Kreacher and Dobby had wrestled almost three years ago.

"Alright?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside her. Hermione smiled and blushed, "forget I asked" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I'm brilliant, I mean it hurt a bit but he seemed to enjoy himself" She said in a small voice.

"Disgusting, but forgetting about my brother for a mo Tonks told me once that you should definitely try it twice and it was good advice, so I reckon next time will be better for you. It was for me at least" Ginny shrugged and got up to pour the tea, "You want a cup?"

"That's good news" Hermione replied, "and yes please"

"What's good news?" Harry interrupted, walking into the kitchen in just a loose pair of trackie bottoms.

"Nothing" Hermione squeaked and blushed.

"Oh, that good then?" Harry teased while he poured himself a cup of tea. Hermione blushed into her hands. She felt like all she could do was blush this morning, "Is Ron awake yet?" Harry asked, leaning on the doorframe, his hair sticking up like a frightened niffler. Ginny looked at him appreciatively, drinking in his disheveled state.

"Oh no, I don't think so" Hermione said, "Do you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast, they've got great potatoes and I think they open at nine, I—"

"I'll go check on Ron, but that sounds great Hermione" Harry chuckled before turning around. The girls could hear his laughs echoing as he walked up the stairs.

"Ugh, I wish you two weren't here last night" Hermione giggled.

"Just take your clothes off Ronald!" Ginny imitated jokingly before dissolving into giggles.

"I will never live that down, will I?"

"Never, just don't tell George or he'll start reenacting it at Sunday lunch" Ginny warned. Hermione groaned and got up to get dressed.

"Harry's probably already told him" she remarked.


End file.
